Ferris Wheel Aftermath
by Trident449
Summary: Touko loves N, but N seems clueless, even when they're traveling together in Hoenn. How will Touko get this innocent man to see? Two-shot, may become three/four-shot. ToukoxN, slight Bel/Cheren.


**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

Maybe Touko was just confused.

This green haired man in front of her was about to leave, and she couldn't take it. Even with Cheren and Alder in the room, embarrassment burning on her cheeks, she couldn't help but call out.

"N! Don't leave!" she called, her yell echoing around the tower, the vibration bouncing off the walls and hitting her ears over and over again.

For once, she sounded desperate.

Her despair continued as he glanced back, eyes glancing at her once before turning and not looking back.

She thought he was going to turn, the way he pushed Reshiram to the side. But it was not to be.

He didn't care, obviously, but she did.

He flew away on his Reshiram, into the sky and out of her life (_but not forever)_.

* * *

Hoenn was a beautiful region filled with Pokémon. Her Braviary had taken her away from Unova and all the way to Littleroot town.

When she arrived there, she was awarded a special surprise. Professor Birch, a friend of Professor Juniper's, met her immediately after her arrival.

She was pleasantly surprised when she found out her father's cousin, Norman, lived here with his son and wife. Maybe she'd meet them, she decided, after Brendan completed his Pokémon quest.

She left the Professor's lab after he'd given her a map of Hoenn and pointing out where she should go next.

She walked out of town and immediately bumped into someone. She fell to the ground and the man stuck out his hand to help her up. "Sorry!" he exclaimed. "I was running 'cause I need to get my Pokemon healed! Some trainer just beat me!"

He pulled Touko up and scurried away. Touko almost laughed at the boy.

She looked ahead and continued walking. A lone figure was in the distance, walking towards her.

The man had long hair, a black Pokemon cap, and a thin body. Touko couldn't see his face at all, which worried her to no end. She felt uncomfortable, almost as if he were watching her.

The man started running right at her. She stopped and turned around to see if he was running to anyone behind her. When she saw no one was behind her, she turned back and was met with a large hug.

The man had grabbed her neck and pulled her close to him. "Touko," he whispered in a familiar voice.

She pulled away from the embrace and stared. Stared at the green-haired man standing before her.

"N," she whispered back, pulling him close to her again.

"I missed you, Touko. I missed our battles. I loved listening to your Pokemon."

She pulled back, her cheeks burning. He hadn't come back for her, exactly. He had come back for their battling; he probably wanted to beat her.

"Well, N, nice to see you again," she said smoothly and she ran her hands down her sides to fix her rumpled shirt.

He looked confused. "I thought you wanted to hug me," he said bluntly.

Her blush turned a deeper shade of red, reaching all the way down to her neck. "Yeah, N, I missed yo- our battles. I'm glad to see you again."

His child-like innocence dumbfounded her; one moment he seemed other-wordly wise, another he seemed like a seven year old.

He brought a hand up to her head, glancing at her reddened neck. "Do you have a fever, Touko?"

Touko wanted to say something, but her heart disagreed. Her she was, in love with a man more child than adult. A lump formed in her throat and she said nothing. She looked down at the ground.

"Touko?"

No answer.

Anger seemed to be building in him. He dipped his finger under her chin and lifted her face. Tears fell down her red cheeks. He gasped and wiped away the tears. "Touko? What is wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, N. Nothing at all," she replied weakly. He looked unconvinced, but didn't question her further.

Touko's heart beat wildly. Her face was only a few inches from N's, and all she had to do to kiss him was lean forward a bit and smash her lips against his.

Her brain told her no, it was like kissing a child. But her heart was winning, telling her to lean forward.

N noticed the conflict in her eyes, and he kissed her forehead before backing away. "Do not worry, Touko. Whatever you are thinking about, it will be okay."

He gave her a reassuring smile, and the tears stopped temporarily.

He started walking and Touko seemed surprised. She caught up to him and blew her hair out of her face. "Where are you going?" she asked.

N grinned. "On my journey. Are you coming, heroine?"

* * *

**My PJO followers must hate me, haha. I keep putting off the stories I need to continue. I know, I know, I need to finish Reunions Suck and One Quest, but I just had inspiration when I finished my Pokemon White Game!**

**First POKEMON story on here, for you Pokemon fans out there. Hopefully, I'll write more, even if the PJO followers may not like that, haha. I love this pairing, Touko x N because I like that the two heroes get together, so yeah...**

**Um, I think this will be a two-shot, but it could become a three-shot/four-shot. I'm not allowing it to be more than four chapters because I know I need to finish my other stories.**

**~TRIDENT449**


End file.
